This application was published in English on Jun. 22, 2000 as International Publication No. WO 00/35803.
This invention relates to a container for storing and dispensing beverage. This invention relates in particular to such a container for dispensing beer or a like carbonated beverage.
Beverages such as beer or other carbonated beverages are conventionally packed in containers such as kegs, cans and the like. Containers for packing and dispensing a series of consumptions are conventionally provided with a top surface having a central opening through which the beverage can be introduced into the container, which opening is subsequently closed with a cap. In the cap, a plug is provided which can be pressed or pulled from the cap. In the sidewall, adjacent the bottom of the container, a pour opening is provided, through which the beverage can be dispensed. In the pour opening, an extending or pivoting pouring tube with a tap or the like is provided, so that measured amounts of beverage can be dispensed. By removing the plug from the cap, evacuation of the inner space of the container is prevented. The beverage flows from the container under the influence of gravity.
These known containers have as a disadvantage that a pour opening, a tap or the like, and a pouring tube are to be provided, which renders the container costly. Moreover, in the use of such a container, there is the disadvantage that the container is to be placed high, or adjacent an edge of, for instance, a tabletop or the like, so as to enable a glass or mug to be held under the tap. In use, furthermore, there is a risk that the container is dislodged when the tap arranged on one side thereof is operated, in particular when the container is partly or substantially completely empty. Furthermore, these known containers have the disadvantage that the equilibrium pressure in the container is particularly dependent on the temperature. If carbonated beverage is dispensed from a relatively warm vessel, relatively much carbonic acid gas will disappear, giving rise to a high degree of foaming, while subsequent cooling of the container will have as a result that substantially no foaming will occur anymore.
It has previously been proposed to use containers in which a tapping rod can be inserted through the central opening in the top surface of the container, while an external pressure source such as a CO2 cartridge can be connected for introducing a pressure gas into the container under simultaneous displacement of the beverage from the container via the tapping rod and a dispensing tube extending above the top surface. Optionally, by way of external pressure source, a hand-operated pumping means, such as bellows, may be provided, with air being used as pressure medium. However, such known apparatuses have as a disadvantage that a relatively complex and costly tapping rod with pressure device is to be employed, which is to be connected and set by a consumer prior to use. Such a tapping rod with pressure control device is to be purchased and maintained by the consumer, in particular to be cleaned after or prior to each use. Moreover, such a known device can entail danger to the consumer, for instance through improper use or incorrect setting, for instance in that a CO2 cartridge may become detached from the pressure control device. A further disadvantage of these known apparatuses is that the central opening, prior to use, is closed by a readily removable cap, so that manipulation of the contents of the container is easily possible. As a consequence, the contents substantially cannot be guaranteed.
EP 0 338 844 discloses a container for storing and dispensing a liquid, comprising a spray can type valve in the top surface. This container is provided with pressure means connected to said container through a wall part thereof, which pressure means can be manually operated for raising the pressure inside said container for dispensing said liquid. A micro-porous membrane filter is provided inside said container, connected to said valve, for micro filtering said liquid to be dispensed, for filtering micro organisms from said liquid.
The object of the invention is to provide a container for storing and dispensing beverage, preferably beer, in which the above-mentioned disadvantages of the above-described known devices are obviated. To that end, a container according to the invention is characterized by the features hereinafter disclosed.
The use of a valve in the top surface of the container provides the advantage that a particularly simple and inexpensive sealing of the container is obtained, while manipulation of the contents of the container can be simply prevented. The use of pressure means included in the inner space of the container, with which beverage can be displaced from the container via the valve upon operation thereof, then provides the advantage that such a container is directly ready for use by a consumer. The consumer cannot access the pressure means proper, and does not need to, in fact cannot, set them, so that errors are avoided. Since the valve is placed in, at least adjacent to, the top surface of the container, a dispensing duct can be simply connected with the valve, which duct terminates at such a height above a setup surface for the container that a glass or the like can simply be held under it. The use of a valve for closing the container provides the advantage that the pressure in the container can be simply maintained and controlled, regardless of the degree of filling of the container.
The valve for use in a container according to the present invention is preferably a spray can valve as used, for instance, in aerosol containers and the like. Such valves, which are known in male, female and tilting designs, are known per se from practice. The use of such valves provides the advantage that they can be made of particularly reliable design, are relatively inexpensive in manufacture and use, and offer a high degree of safety. Surprisingly, it has been found that such valves are particularly suitable for dispensing beverage, in particular carbonated beverage, without giving rise to excessive foaming, while the operation of such valves is not adversely affected by the beverage.
A container according to the present invention is suitable in particular as a consumer package for beverage, in particular beer, and then preferably has a content of between 1 and 10 liters, more particularly between 3 and 7.5 liters. Such containers are relatively easy to handle for consumers and have a content which is conveniently adjusted to normal use by consumers during a xe2x80x9cbest beforexe2x80x9d term of the beverage in question. In addition, such a container, for instance of a content of about 4.5 to 5 liters, then provides the advantage that it can be stored, for instance, in a refrigerator. Moreover, such a device is suitable in particular as a (semi) professional package, for instance as a barrel having a content of between 10 and 50 liters, more particularly between 15 and 45 liters. Such a package provides the advantage that relatively large volumes of beverage can be made available, without necessitating large gas containers and associated pressure control devices to be placed separately from the barrel and to be connected. Such a barrel can, for instance, have a content of 15, 25 or 40 liters.
Further advantageous embodiments of a container according to the present invention are set forth in the dependent claims.